The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to semiconductor power conversion devices and, more specifically, to silicon carbide (SiC) power conversion devices.
Power conversion systems are widely used throughout modern electrical systems to convert electrical power from one form to another for consumption by a load. Many power electronics systems utilize various semiconductor devices and components, such as thyristors, diodes, and various types of transistors (e.g., metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFETs), insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs), and other suitable transistors), in this power conversion process. Larger power conversion system can include numerous power conversion devices (e.g., arranged into power modules) that cooperate to convert electrical power.
Certain semiconductor power conversion devices include a plurality of device cells (e.g., MOSFET device cells), and include a gate pad that is electrically connected to the gate electrode of each cell. However, in a typical power conversion device, when a suitable voltage is applied to the gate pad, device cells that are closer in proximity to the gate pad may respond (e.g., activate or deactivate) faster than device cells that are disposed farther from the gate pad. This difference in propagation delay can result in undesirable non-uniformities or localization in the current/voltage distribution of the power conversion device. While these undesirable non-uniformities can be circumvented using external resistors (e.g., standalone, surface-mounted chip resistors inserted between the gate terminal and gate driver), such external resistors add additional cost and complexity to the power module and system, consume precious limited space within the device packaging, and compromise the dynamic performance of device as a trade-off.